


Lost

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: BUT MAYBE THEY COME BACK, Character Death, F/F, F/M, I don't even know anymore, I thank rose for a lot of this fanfic, I would like to thank Panic at the disco for a chapter title, M/M, Major Character Undeath, Possible Slow burn, Torture, and dies again, lol figure it out, lots o gays, not telling which one though, one does for a bit, ships are probably gonna sink, so enjoy the angst (and fluff), sorry to a character, that died, then came back
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-10 02:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11117583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jake English, Rose Lalonde, Dirk Strider, Dave Strider, and Jane Crocker had a good history together, but what happens when one goes crazy?





	1. Prolouge

I was just a man living in Consort Kingdom when I got hit. I have no clue what happened or who I was. The only thing I remember was hanging out with some of my friends and hearing one of them say “Look behind you!”

 

I turned around and saw a woman with blonde hair, holding a crowbar.

 

She said “Tell me where she is.” I knew that voice, ‘tis was Rose, one of my old friends.

 

I also knew what she meant by tell me where she is. She was looking for Jane, another one of my friends - well I say friends, but it’s a long story.

 

I had told Rose that Jane had just gone to the mall, but she said “I don’t believe you I know she died. I know you were the one that started the fire!”

 

She was right. I did lie, but I didn’t start the fire. It was Jane that started it.

 

 


	2. The Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some shit goes down

I know why Jane started the fire, I just didn’t want Rose to know.

It was a hot summer day, I was with Jane, Dave, and Dirk. We were at Dave’s apartment. Dirk was playing on his DS, Dave was watching TV and Jane and I were painting. 

Jane asked me, “Hey Jake, if you wanted to be anything what would it be?”

I said, “I would be an artist.” She laughed at my reply.

“What’s so funny?” I asked.

She replied “Oh nothing, just keep painting.”

A few hours later it happened. Jane had finally went crazy. “Jake, I can’t take it it’s driving me crazy!” 

“What?”

“The visions. The people. IT’S TOO MUCH!” She screamed suddenly and scared me.

“Jane, it’s going to be ok. Remember, I had those visions?”  
“Yeah, but I feel like I have to.”

“Have to what?” I asked her. 

“Kill them.” 

“You know what, Janey?” 

“What?” 

“I’ll help you. I’ll distract them.” 

“But you’re always nice!” 

“I want to try something new.” 

“Oh.” She said, but what she didn’t know was that I was going to help them by making dummies of them and getting them out of the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let the shit go down (From like here till chapter 6)


	3. The Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A LOT OF SHIT GOES DOWN

I talked to Dirk about the plan, and he thought that it would be better to just go down with the flames. 

“YOU CAN’T BE SERIOUS!” I yelled at him. 

“B-But maybe Jane would go down with it,” Dirk said so cool I couldn’t see the fear in his eyes. 

“WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?” I heard a familiar voice yell at me and Dirk. It was Dave. 

“Oh, Dave, Jake just told me that Jane was going set fire to the house.” Dave walks out of the room. 

“Well, that went well...” I say. Jane walks in and grabs me by the shirt. 

“You…..YOU TOLD THEM!?”

“Jane…I…. I Don’t want them to die, I would rather….” I trail off my sentence, not wanting Jane to know my secret plan. I leave the room to go to my whiteboard in my room.

When I reach my room, Dirk is looking at the board. 

“Dirk! What are you doing in here?!” 

“Oh, Jake. Hey, I was just wondering why you were so secretive. I didn’t know you were making *this*. I guess I’ll have to tell Jane.” I feel tears swell up in my eyes. 

“Dirk… why? Are you and her….?” I can’t finish my sentence. Dirk was working with Jane. All this time, and I never knew. He was a traitor.

“Yes, Jake. Me and Jane are working together. Now, I have bought her enough time. She should be setting it off now.” 

‘Setting it off? What does he mean? Is it a-’ My thoughts get cut off with a loud cackling. 

“Dirk! My minion! Come to me! Let us blow this house to smithereens!” 

‘No… This Can’t be happening!’ I race out of the house, as does Dirk, with a katana, presumably to kill me. 

“Wait, Dirk” I say as I remember something. “Where’s-”

BOOM. 

The house explodes. 

“Dirk. You just did something you will never forgive yourself for.” He looks at me, then at the house. He drops his katana. 

“Oh. my. God. I just…. I just killed him… I left him for dead. I didn’t even think. Did I just…” I shoosh him and reply. 

“Yes Dirk, you just killed your own brother. You, Dirk Strider, have killed your little brother, Dave Strider.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sorry.


	4. The Death Of a Bachelor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LET THE SADNESS BEGIN.

Dirk drops to the floor, sobbing. 

“Maybe he’s still….” 

“I’ll go check.” I reply as I walk into the ruins of the house. I walk to where Dave’s room was, hoping the younger strider was still alive. I walk to the room where Dave used to be and find him gone.

"Dave! Dave where are you?! Dave, we're really worried about you! Don't play these games!" 

"J a k e..... p l e a s e..... h - h e l p..... m e....." 

"Dave!" I see Dave, lying on the ground, covered in blood and soot from a.... chimney? But he isn't near one! what is this sorcery? 

"Dirk! He's alive!" 

Dirk pops in, "Really? Dave! you're alive!" 

Dave lets out a weak chuckle, "Not for long..."

"What? Dave. You're not making any sense! What do you mean by not for long?" I wasn't quite sure what the young lad meant either, but I can tell you for sure that it wasn't good. not at the least.

Dave speaks, "I'm not a hero. Dirk was, John was, heck, even Karkat was, but not me. I wasn't a hero in the least. I'm sorry."

Dirk and I look at each other. Has Dave gone mad? 

"Dirk, I'm so-" The house finally collapses in on itself. Miraculously, Dirk and I aren’t harmed. When the dust settles, I see that Dave was not so fortunate. A board must have hit him as the house collapsed. 

Those had been his final words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel no sadness. I'm sorry. (Or am I?)

**Author's Note:**

> MWAHAHA (I wrote chapters 1-3 when I was nine, I just changed the Characters)


End file.
